User blog:PsychoWarper/Odin Borson (Elder Scrolls
Summary Odin Borson, also known as The Last Dragonborn or The Dovahkiin, is a Nordic Warrior who appears in the Elder Scrolls title "Skyrim". He is the legendary Hero whose coming was long foretold by the Elder Scrolls, and is said to coincide with the return of Alduin, as the only one who will be able to challenge and stop the World-Eater. Though the passing of millennia made the prophecy all but forgotten, it was nonetheless true, and Odin, who would become the Dovahkiin, began his journey as a Prisoner captured by soldiers of the Imperial Legion. He was then taken to the city of Helgen, where he would be sentenced alongside other captured criminals and rebels. However, just as he was to be executed, his life was ironically spared when Alduin descended from the skies, burning the city to the ground in demonstration of his power. Odin was among the few who narrowly escaped Helgen's destruction, and though at the time he knew nothing of his destiny, he quickly discovered his true nature during a battle with one of the many dragons resurrected by Alduin. Against all odds, he not only managed to slay the beast, but also he also absorbed its soul afterwards, gaining their strength and with it the ability to use the Thu'um, the Power of the Voice. This event caused him to learn that he was a Dragonborn, the first to arise in many centuries, and it wasn't long before the Greybeards announced his coming to the world, asking him to meet in High Hrothgar at the peak of the Throat of the World. Personality WIP Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Name: Odin Borson, The Dovahkiin, The Last Dragonborn, Ysmir, The Dragon of the North, "Hjalti", "Stormcrown" Origin: The Elder Scrolls FC Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Prisoner, Dragonborn, Doom-Driven Hero, Mage, Nord, Possibly a Shezarrine Date of Birth: Before 4E 201 Birthplace: Skyrim Weight: Unknown Height: 190 cm (6'3") Likes: Whiterun, Magic, History Dislikes: Enslavement, Cowards, Narcissists Eye Color: *'Right Eye': White *'Left Eye': Blue Hair Color: Blonde Hobbies: Magic, Fighting, Bounty Hunting Values: Loyalty, History, Freedom Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: *Whiterun *Companions *Greybeards Combat Statistics Tier: At least Low 7-B, likely higher | High 6-A | At least 1-A, possibly Higher Powers and Abilities: |-|Standard Abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1 and 2, possibly 3), Possible Regeneration (True-Godly, He can use CHIM but it is unknown if his normal form can regenerate like his CHIM form), Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Enhanced Senses & Clairvoyance, Acausality (Type 4. As a Prisoner, The Dovahkiin is an Impossipoint, a tear in the fabric of Time which exists outside of all Possibility and is unbound by the chains of causality and deterministic fate which pervade through the Dream of the Godhead) Magic, Reality Warping (All Magic comes from the act of an individual exerting changes upon reality in accordance to their Will), Matter Manipulation / Sound Manipulation / Information Manipulation (Through Tonal Magic such as the Thu'um, they can control and influence the underlying tones which compose the fundamental layer of reality, changing and adding to the Song of Creation itself), Absorption, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Power Nullification, Shapeshifting, Intangibility, Time Manipulation, Time Stop, Energy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Healing, Resurrection, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Summoning, BFR (He is capable of banishing beings to Oblivion), Paralysis Inducement, Magical Barriers, Poison Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Status Effect Inducement, Animal Manipulation, Immense Willpower, Technology Manipulation/Magic (He can use and control Dwemer Technology and Magic) |-|CHIM= All Former Powers on an unfathomably higher scale, Beyond-Dimensional Existence, Acausality (Type 5), Immortality (Types 3 and 10), Regeneration (True-Godly; Can hold himself from being Zero-Summed from the Dream through sheer force of Will), Immense Willpower, Transduality (Through CHIM, Odin transcends all duplicity and opposition, standing above all dual concepts), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1; Can alter and shape the underlying structure of the Dream of the Godhead at will), Void Manipulation (Can erase beings from the "Thought Realm of God", meaning the Dream of the Godhead) |-|Resistences= Resistance to Magic, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Power Nullification, Fire Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Transmutation, Statistics Reduction, Paralysis Inducement, Status Effect Inducement, Madness Manipulation, Reality Warping, Matter Manipulation, Information Manipulation and Curse Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Small City level+, likely higher (Slayed a dragon in single combat, a feat thought impossible by the regular warriors of Skyrim. Dragons are legendary beings of immortal might and vast magical power, and should far exceed the power of average Nordic Tongues, who can manipulate the weather and summon storms with their Thu'um, as well as several other types of mages who can do the same) | Multi-Continent level (Comparable to, if not entirely superior to the full might of the Greybeards, who shook the world with the power of their Voice. Can use the Storm Call Thu'um at the Throat of the World) | At least Outerverse level, possibly Outerverse level+ (Attained the state of CHIM, transcending all of existence and its boundaries, seeing the Wheel of the Aurbis "sideways" as the Tower, the Eternal I, and understood that all of existence is merely the Dream of the Godhead. Through this he recognized that Individuality illusory, and was thus erased from the 1 of Existence and the -1 of Nonexistence. However, he maintained his own being and Individuality by having the will to state "I", and proclaim himself as an Individual being on a world where all Duality is illusory, "awakening" to his true nature as the Immortal AE tied to the very dream of existence, and gaining full control over it as a result) Speed: At least Subsonic Combat and Reaction Speed (Kept pace and reacted to the attacks of a weak dragon, one of which was described by a Whiterun Guard as faster than anything he'd ever seen. Should be far above regular soldiers who can dodge arrows) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ Combat and Reaction Speed (Superior to Odahviing, who can cross Skyrim in seconds, and should also be much faster than skilled Ansei who can react and swing their swords in microseconds. Comparable to powerful mages who can cast, and react to lightning-based spells) | Irrelevant (Fully Transcendent over Dualism and the Concepts of Space and Time across the entirety of existence), Omnipresent across the Aurbis (Upon perceiving the Wheel of the Aurbis "sideways" as the Tower, The Eternal I, Odin became one with the whole of the Tower as Individuality is illusory and all is merely the Dream of the Godhead, but was able to maintain his sense of Self through CHIM, simultaneously existing as one with everything but also as an Individual Being) [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting' Strength]]: Superhuman | Irrelevant [[Striking Strength|'Striking' Strength]]: At least Small City Class+, likely higher | Outerversal Durability: At least Small City level+, likely higher (Endured the attacks and the fire of a dragon), Immortality makes him difficult to kill | Multi-Continent Class | Outerverse level Stamina: Superhuman. Capable of going through entire dungeons while killing hordes of enemies without growing tired, he can also hike up a large mountain in full steel armor while it snows without tiring | Infinite Range: Extended Melee Range, Hundreds of Meters with Thu'um and Spells | Kilometers with Thu'um and Spells, High Hyperversal via BFR | Outerversal (Can leave the Aurbis altogether, existing in the Void outside of all space and time) Standard Equipment: Skyforge Steel Sword, Steel War Axe, Steel Armor | None Notable Intelligence: Gifted. An incredibly skilled warrior who bested countless opponents, including ancient and powerful dragons. A prodigy in the art of the Thu'um, mastering the Way of the Voice as if it were second nature to them. Skilled in various abilities, including forging, enchanting, alchemy, spellcasting, stealth, and building. | Nigh-Omniscience Weakness: None Notable | CHIM is a state which one taps into, rather than a permanent transformation, and the powers of CHIM cannot be abused as one risks ZERO-Sum by wielding them. Notable Attacks/Techniques Early Game | Mid Game | CHIM Note: He can activate CHIM from any key so it must be specified to be restricted in matches Category:Blog posts